1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tables that are accessible to individuals confined to a wheelchair. In particular, the present invention relates to tables configured to accommodate the dining and/or activity needs of wheelchair-confined individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many persons who are confined to wheelchairs temporarily or for extended periods of time have need for a table that allows them to dine, study or write, or participate in other activities, either with other persons or individually. Conventional tables designed for use by wheelchair-confined persons are useful only for such persons and, in a public or institutional setting, create a stigma by directing the wheelchair-confined person(s) to the specifically designed tables.
Various adjustable height dining and/or activity tables currently on the market are designed for use by wheelchair-confined individuals. One disadvantage of these tables is that they cannot serve both wheelchair confined and non-confined persons simultaneously. Specifically, when the table is adjusted to a height of about 29-30 inches, the armrest sections of the wheelchair do not have clearance under the horizontal table top surface, leaving the seat of the wheelchair and thus the wheelchair individual too far from the edge of the table, which makes daily activities such as eating very cumbersome, messy and undignified. In many cases, a resident in a care facility will need a bib to protect the path of a soup spoon from the table to his or her mouth. Another disadvantage is that when the tables are adjusted to a height that allows clearance over wheelchair arms, the table height is no longer in the proper ergonomic relationship to the seated individual. Further, table height adjustment is designed to be performed by staff, thereby limiting the independence of the wheelchair-confined individual. Still another disadvantage is that many of these modified tables offer few, if any, rectangular adjustable solutions, which may limit space planning options.
To be suitable for the intended purpose, a table should be light and, if desired, mobile. Individuals should be able to sit wherever desired and adjust the table on their own to accommodate their needs. A variety of sizes will allow for maximum use of the space.
Therefore, in light of the above, and for other reasons that become apparent when the invention is fully described, an object of the present invention is to provide a table that is accessible for simultaneous use by wheelchair-confined and non-confined individuals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table that is easily adjustable by a wheelchair-confined individual to render the table accessible for use by that individual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table that is easy to transport for use at a variety of locations.
The aforesaid objects are achieved individually and in combination, and it is not intended that the present invention be construed as requiring two or more of the objects to be combined unless expressly required by the claims attached hereto.
In accordance with the present invention, a table with improved wheelchair accessibility includes a bridge member securable in a selected alignment with the tabletop to extend a supporting surface of the table between the armrest sections of a wheelchair. The bridge member includes a supporting surface that is substantially coplanar with the supporting surface of the tabletop when the bridge member is secured in the selected alignment with the tabletop. In an exemplary embodiment, the table includes a drawer to support the bridge member in the selected alignment with the tabletop, and securing members are provided on the bridge member to prevent or limit the degree of sliding movement of the bridge member with respect to the tabletop and the drawer.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following definitions, descriptions and descriptive figures of specific embodiments thereof wherein like reference numerals in the various figures are utilized to designate like components. While these descriptions go into specific details of the invention, it should be understood that variations may and do exist and would be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the descriptions herein.